cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
BN Academy
The BN Academy is the developmental team of the Basketball Ninjas. 14 |totalstrength = 84,522 |avgstrength = 6,037 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 0.54 }} Charter The BN Academy is bound by the rules in the Charter of the Basketball Ninjas. History The Basketball Ninjas organisation tended to grow in separate waves, and as a result had several groups of players which were huddled together around similar strengths and skill levels. On May 5, 2009, the smaller, less experienced Basketball Ninjas were split off to form the BN Academy, A developmental team where less experienced players could learn and grow together, and have a set criteria which would need to be achieved before being called up to the main Basketball Ninjas Roster. Call ups to the Basketball Ninjas *1. Orium - May 28, 2009 * Head of the Class *2. pinoynurse - Oct 8 2009 * Head of the Class *3. h0rdes - Oct 8 2009 *4. sportsrock37 - Oct 8 2009 - Retired *5. GreatMagic - Oct 8 2009 *6. Nova Blue - Jan 31 2010 * Head of the Class * Retired *7. dockingscheduled - Jan 31 2010 *8. Osirus - Jan 31 2010 - Retired *9. Shaazzam - Jan 31 2010 *10. CellarDoor - Jan 31 2010 *11. Schad - Jan 31 2010 *12. Max Power - Jan 31 2010 *13. Cirocco Jones - Feb 24 2010 * Head of the Class - Retired *14. Miller4Ever - Feb 24 2010 *15. RocDogg - Apr 5 2010 * Head of the Class *16. NoLayupLand - Apr 5 2010 *17. SnakeBites - Apr 5 2010 *18. SamBone - Apr 5 2010 *19. Hilltop - Apr 5 2010 - Retired *20. J4Remi - Apr 5 2010 - Retired May 19, 2010 *21. bcortell - Apr 5 2010 *22. livintoolive - May 10, 2010 * Head of the Class - Retired *23. nyknicks2k2 - May 10, 2010 - Retired *24. chocolateSensi - May 10, 2010 - Retired *25. Robitaille - June 17, 2010 * Head of the Class - Retired *26. loboguerrero - June 17, 2010 - Retired *27. Miklo - June 17, 2010 *28. EndOfArgument - June 17, 2010 *29. boognish - June 17, 2010 - Retired *30. fudgie - June 17, 2010 *31. Cigamodnalro - June 17, 2010 - Retired *32. kash3d - June 17, 2010 - Retired *33. Garmfay - June 17, 2010 *34. Stanford - June 29, 2010 - Retired *35. The Emcee - July 27, 2010 *36. Warspite - July 27, 2010 *37. Sun Scorched - August 31, 2010 * Head of the Class *38. MaximusPalatinus - August 31, 2010 - Retired *39. HMFFL - August 31, 2010 *40. ikilledkenny - August 31, 2010 - Retired *41. Esohny - August 31, 2010 *42. MagSeven - October 17, 2010 *43. hoop_head - March 18, 2011 *44. Sir Lance of Cygnus - June 2, 2011 *45. King Switters - June 2, 2011 *46. coldfish - June 24, 2011 Treaties Protectorate of the Basketball Ninjas on May 5, 2009 Major Wars *None